How Could You Forget, Chuck?
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Blair was upset… Chuck forgot their three months anniversary… Or did he? PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**GOSSIP GIRL : "How Could You Forget, Chuck?"**

**SUMMARY**

Blair was upset… Chuck forgot their three months anniversary… Or did he? PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link).

**Date :** January 2012

As always I own nothing…

* * *

><p>After a long day all Blair wanted was a hot bath, strawberries and relax. She rushed home and dropped her purse on the floor on purpose. "How could he?" she thought out loud. <em>Oh oh, something not good<em>, Dorota said to herself. She wasn't the noisy type but she knew that Blair liked to share. "What happened, Miss Blair?"

It took a few seconds before she noticed Dorota standing there. Blair turned around to face her. "What happened is that he forgot our anniversary!" she kept complaining about Chuck, "How could he do that? How could he not remember? I hate him!" She sat on her bed.

What anniversary? Was what Dorota was wondering but didn't ask. She didn't need to, Blair read her face. "Our three months anniversary since we got back together," Blair continued, "It's been three months already, three months today, and he didn't remember."

To normal people it wouldn't have been a big deal but to Blair it meant a lot. She thought she deserved better than that after taking him back. After all, he was the one who came back on his knees, begging, after cheating on her last summer.

"I'm just stupid!" Blair said looking at herself in a mirror. Maybe a bath will calm me down, she thought.

Dorota quickly got a bubble bath ready for her. Blair had barely been home a few minutes and already she started bitching.

"Where are my strawberries, Dorota?" She always raised her voice when there was something upsetting her and anyone in her way was her victim. "In the bathroom, Miss Blair, so you can eat in your bubble bath."

Dorota left to give Blair some privacy. She quickly undressed, still angry, let her clothes fall on the floor, and dove in her bath. 'The water isn't warm enough,' she complained out loud and sighed. She added some water to warm it up, grabbed a strawberry, angrily ate it, and finally shut her eyes. She let her mind drift to another place, another time. She was floating.

She was sitting on a bench in a park, flowers all around her. She was wearing one of her favorite dresses, a white one with red roses on it and a cute hat. She was smiling, she was happy, feeling good. Chuck walked up to her with a red rose and told her how much he loved her. He kissed her, held her close, told her she was the only one. At that moment she woke up in her bath. "Of course, it's far from reality," she let out a sigh. She got out of the tub and got ready, adjusted her makeup and everything. "I'm not gonna let this bother me anymore, I'm going out!"

Dorota was waiting outside the door with more strawberries with chocolate this time. "You want more strawberries and chocolate, Miss Blair?" Blair took one and it felt delicious with chocolate on top. "Dorota, I'm going out," she said. As she was on her way to the door she saw Chuck waiting in the living room. She gave Dorota a questioning look as to why she didn't tell her he was here. "I asked her not to tell you I was here," Chuck quickly said looking at both women. Dorota left the two lovebirds alone.

Blair was still upset and determined to let it show on her face. Chuck came closer and tried to take her hand but she didn't let him. "What are you doing here?" she angrily spat. "I see you're still upset," he said. "Today is our three months anniversary and you forgot," she said, glaring at him, "How could I not be upset?" Chuck smiled, "I didn't forget, Blair, I have reservations in the best restaurant in town for tonight. I wanted it to be a surprise but I don't want you to be upset with me any longer so I'm telling you now. Be ready tonight at 8 p.m."

She was confused. "Really, you didn't forget?" she felt shy or was it stupid? "Blair, we've known each other a long time and I know you care about details and it's not a bad thing. I'm just saying I know you and wanted tonight to be special so yes I've made reservations."

She smiled and he kissed her. This time she let him get closer. They decided to go for a walk. After all it was already 6 p.m so they thought they could spend more time together and then go to the restaurant. They walked in the park, talked and kissed a lot. Then it was time to go eat.

They went to the restaurant and were given a wonderful table near a fish tank. Blair loved that. A candle on the table, nice music in the background, those exotic fishes, everything was perfect.

Chuck gave her a red rose he bought just before coming in that place and managed to hide behind his back until they sat at their table. She smiled, "They smell so good, thank you very much, Chuck." He held her hand. "I love you, Blair, and I'm giving you my heart, that's my gift." He gave her a small jewelry box. She quickly opened it. Inside was a silver heart. She quickly noticed it was the type you could open. Inside was a picture of Chuck on one side and Blair on the other. She loved it. She smiled.

"It's beautiful," she said with a huge smile on her face. "Nothing is more beautiful than you! I love you so much and never want to be apart from you," he said. "I have never felt that way before. I know there was a time I couldn't say those three words but now I can and I will every single day we spend together. I LOVE YOU, Blair!" Chuck said, looking at her teary eyes. "I don't know what to say," she couldn't find the words. "You don't have to say anything, just come over here and kiss me," Chuck said as he grabbed her. "I love you, too, Chuck," she said. Everyone in the restaurant smiled and applauded. But Blair and Chuck didn't hear a thing as they were lost in their own little world of happiness.

- THE END -

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !<strong>


End file.
